Collection
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: A series of short stories. For mature audiences only. Rated M for pure smut and dirty talking/language. More warnings inside. Yaoi. Pairings vary. First story is Riku x Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A collection of short stories. Pairings differ through different stories. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: Characters may be out of character. This fan fiction is not related to the game. It will contain boy x boy. Rated M for smut and dirty talking/language.

**WARNING!** This collection of short stories are PWP (plot what plot). They're completely, purely, written for lemony goodness to quench that thirst for some guy on guy action. This also means that the H-scenes will be explicit (borderline porn?). It's not your typical sweet, love making scene. So, don't expect sweet words or descriptions, such as: his hands trailed along the side of younger boy's body, caressing him, drinking in the soft mewls that were eliciting from the brunette's lips. It will be **rough** and there may or may not be **dirty talking**.

Now that all the warning is over, proceed to read if you dare. Please do not flame me as I have already warned you.

* * *

**Kinky**

There was something Riku always wanted to try with his lover, Sora. He couldn't really call it a fetish, maybe a kink? Or maybe...it was both. Whichever it was, he knew he wanted to try it out. And no, it wasn't S&M or any of those bondage stuff, though he did have to admit that he wouldn't mind trying it out, however, Sora disliked the idea of whips and ropes. He didn't like the idea of being subjugated as some kind of slave or animal. He also didn't like pain, but this was not the type of kinky idea he wanted to do. No, it was something a little different, not as deviant.

So, after weeks and months of pleading Sora to agree to the idea, Sora finally agreed to do it and so, that is how they both wound up at Riku's dingy apartment where the walls were cracking and very thin to the point where they could hear the neighbors next door. The thought of his neighbors hearing them while they were in the middle of their...copulation excited him slightly. Gulping, he licked his dry lips and turned on the water to let the shower run. He was going to wait for Sora who was currently putting on his gift. Just imagining him in it aroused him even more. Sighing, in content, Riku raised a foot to step into the small shower stall, but stopped midair when the door to the bathroom creaked open. Putting his foot back down, Riku turned to face it. He could see apart of Sora's spiky, brown hair from the side of the cream colored door. He waited to see if Sora would come inside, but he never did.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku with a tilt of his head.

"This is...so embarrassing!" hissed Sora, "I'm never doing this for you again! God, you're such...such a perv! This _turns_ you on?"

"It's not really the item itself...it's more more like the sight of you wearing it turns me on. Now hurry up and come inside. The water isn't going to stay hot forever. Besides, I've seen more embarrassing parts of you."

He heard Sora grumble for a second, but the young brunette finally stepped around the door, shutting it after himself. Riku gulped at the sight of Sora standing shyly before him in all his naked glory. His turquoise eyes drifted from Sora's face, down his body, to his creamy thighs, then his calves, and finally his feet, where he wore a pair of red, stiletto high heels, the gift he had gotten for Sora and the very thing he wanted Sora to wear. There were a bunch of straps, but it showed his cute, little toes and that made everything sexier. Biting his lower lips, Riku drunk in the sight of it. Already he could feel his lower region twitching in response. His eyes traveled back up, slowly, ravaging in the sight of Sora. He loved those pink buds that were beginning to perk up, almost as though they were asking to be devoured. His gaze lingered on Sora's nipples a little longer before he continued. His eyes met those red, luscious, plump lips and he swallowed slowly. His hands twitched, wanting to grab Sora and suck on them. He let out a shaky breath until his gaze met with Sora's. Without a word, Riku reached out, grabbed Sora by the arms and practically drag and threw him into the shower, pushing him up against the shower wall and pressed their bodies together as the hot water ran down their bodies. They both gasped as their semi-hard lengths rubbed against each other. He heard Sora whimper as he began to rotate his hips, grinding their cocks together in a slow, rhythmic motion. Riku paced himself until Sora growled slightly.

"Stop...teasing me. Forget foreplay, I want you," Sora growled out in a low husky tone.

"You want what, Sora?" Riku asked with a smug expression, "I can't help you if you're not specific."

"Ungh...I want...your big cock deep inside me. I want you to fuck me hard and wild."

Riku smiled, forcefully turning Sora around. "Stick our your ass," Riku commanded.

He saw Sora nod his head vigorously as he did what he was told. Riku grabbed one cheek and squeeze it tightly, earning a throaty moan. Smirking, he went on his knees. He spread Sora's butt cheeks and stuck his tongue out. He slowly licked the cleft from top to bottom. He reached Sora's testicles and sucked on one. He heard Sora moan loudly and smiled. Riku slurped and licked, then did the same to the other one. He could feel Sora's legs shaking as they fought to stand. Chuckling, Riku licked his way back up until his reached Sora's pink hole. He licked the rims in a slow circular motion before thrusting his tongue inside. He massaged Sora's ass cheeks as the brunette arched his back and groaned.

"Ohhhh...yes! Riku...don't stop," Sora moaned in between pants.

Smiling, Riku moved his tongue in a circular motion, just the way Sora loved it. The younger male was shaking in bliss by the time Riku removed his tongue. Grabbing Sora by the waist, he leaned his upper body over Sora's back, whispering into his ear, "I'm going to breed you."

Sora let out a pant and nodded his head, "Breed me Riku. Oh god, yes! I want you to fuck me hard."

Smirking, Riku thrust his erection inside in one clean thrust. Sora went rigid under him, grunting in slight pain. After a few seconds passed, Sora started bucking his hips, cuing for Riku to started thrusting. Riku placed his hands beside Sora's face and pinned him against the shower stall as he pounded into Sora's tight ass. In, out, in, out...one, two, _three_, one, two _three_. On the third thrust, Riku would go hard and deep. Each time he did, he could feel Sora thrusting backward to meet him, making their skin slap against each other.

"Ah, hah...Ri...ku! Yes, harder...fuck me harder!" screamed Sora.

Riku grunted, his panting becoming heavier as he thrust in harder. He knew the moment he brushed against Sora's sweet spot. Whenever he did, Sora twitched in pleasure, moaning out Riku's name in a throaty manner. He was busily nailing Sora into the shower stall when he noticed Sora had turned his face so that his cheek was resting against wall. Sora looked at him with lusty eyes, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Growling, Riku leaned forward and kissed him, sucking on Sora's tongue until it went numb.

"Ahhnnn, Riku! Shiiit, I'm close," Sora said, breaking the kiss.

"Me too," muttered Riku.

His last few thrusts were erratic and rough. Riku grunted as he thrust twice and came inside Sora. Sora followed after a few seconds of pumping himself. Sighing shakily, Riku pulled out, watching as some of his juice spilled out of Sora's asshole. He licked his lips, nipping Sora's neck.

"The water is warm now," Sora said exhaustively.

Riku nodded slowly, turning off the water. He turned Sora around, lifting him up by the thighs. He felt Sora wrap his legs around his wast, pressing the heels of the red stiletto into his skin.

"Let's get to bed," Riku muttered as he carried Sora out the bathroom and into the room.

They toppled onto the bed, their limbs tangled, and their body still wet from their messy shower. They fell asleep a few minutes later, but Riku knew that the moment they woke up, they were going to go another round. He was going to make use of those heels before they get ruined completely and the best way he knew was to have Sora ride him like a cowboy when they wake up. He was definitely going to enjoy the day thoroughly.

* * *

Author's note: I feel like a perv for writing this now, haha. XD But, it has been something I wanted to write for quite some time now. O.o Enjoyed? Probably not. XD It's quite...graphic and sheesh, the things that Riku and Sora say to each other (not so pretty). Anyways, please do review if you did like it. I'll have more...stories to come. I already have my next idea, but it's a threesome. -blushes-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: Characters may be out of character. This fan fiction is not related to the game. It will contain boy x boy. Rated M for smut.

Okay, I lied, haha. There isn't going to be a threesome yet, but there is still the smut. It is PWP still (kinda?). So again, I must warn...

**WARNING!** This collection of short stories are PWP (plot what plot). They're completely, purely, written for lemony goodness to quench that thirst for some guy on guy action. This also means that the H-scenes will be explicit (borderline porn?). It's not your typical sweet, love making scene. So, don't expect sweet words or descriptions, such as: his hands trailed along the side of younger boy's body, caressing him, drinking in the soft mewls that were eliciting from the brunette's lips. It will be rough and there may or may not be dirty talking.

* * *

**Cold**

Riku panted heavily and then grunted as he touched his erect length while watching Sora tease himself. His gaze stared intently at Sora's finger as they reached down to finger his wet entrance. It sucked and puckered every time Sora pulled out and pushed in. Riku gulped slowly, watching in awe as Sora moaned his name like a spell. He gaze drifted to the Sora's free hand. It traveled to his his mouth and he began to suck it, wetting it with a generous amount of saliva. Riku moaned at the sight of Sora sucking his own finger. He imagined it was his length that was sliding out of the hot mouth. Riku groaned and rolled his head slightly to side as he continued to watch Sora's free hand travel down his chest. Sora began to play with his hard nipple, mewling in ecstasy as he touched himself. Riku saw Sora jolt and sigh, letting out a moan. His gaze drifted back down to where Sora was fingering himself. He noticed that Sora kept thrusting into the same place and smiled to himself. Sora had found his sweet spot and was writhing in pleasure from touching it.

"Ah...ah...Riku...nnnn, I can't...I need you," he whispered desperately as he pulled his fingers out, "It doesn't feel as good as you. Please, please...oh! Riku, I need you in me now!"

Gritting his teeth, Riku rushed over to Sora, covering the younger male with his whole body as he kissed him, ravaging his lips until it bruised. Saliva trickled down Sora's chin as Riku pulled away. He sighed and bit Sora' neck, leaving a dark mark behind. Reaching down, Riku spread Sora's legs and then turned him side ways. He raised one of Sora's legs and placed it on his shoulder for support while the other rested against the bed. He got on his knees and rubbed the tip of his erection against Sora's stretched hole teasingly, causing Sora to whimper.

"Riku...please...put it inside," Sora begged with pleading eyes.

Riku inhaled and exhaled slowly as he pushed his cock inside. He hissed as he felt Sora's muscles contract around his length. Sora wiggled underneath him, adjusting to his large size. He heard Sora let out a breathy moan and groaned as his became larger inside Sora.

"Ahhhh...don't get bigger!" moaned Sora, "It's...too much! Nnngh, Riku, you're filling me up."

Riku's throat went dry at the sound of Sora's voice. He grunted and started moving, thrusting in and out. He angled himself slightly and found Sora's prostrate. He heard Sora moan loudly as he brushed against the bundle of nerves. Smiling to himself, Riku continued to thrust against it. The sound of Sora's moan echoed against the bleak, white walls, mixing with the sound of slick, wet noises. Skin slapped against each other as Riku rammed into Sora hard and fast.

"Hah...Riku! Oh yes! That feels...good. It's amazing," Sora said as he shook his head.

Licking his lips, Riku pulled Sora up so that the brunette was straddling him. He continued to thrust into Sora, pushing him up against the headboard of the bed. _Thump, thump, thump_. The headboard of the bed pounded against the wall as Riku thrust into Sora harder. Riku gripped Sora's ass cheeks as he opened his mouth slightly. He noticed Sora's pink tongue dashing out and licked his bottom lips. Suddenly, their tongues were sliding across each other. More saliva dribbled down their mouth as they slurped and sucked. Riku was the first to pull away, sliding his tongue down Sora's chin and down to his neck.

"Nnahhhh! Riku. Riku...I'm-" Sora's voice cracked and he arched his back.

Riku grunted, thrusting one last time, "Sora..." Everything went white.

He forced his eyes opened and instead of staring into those blue, beautiful eyes, he was staring at the white ceiling. Sweat beaded down Riku's face as he sat up, panting heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair and licked his dried lips. When he realized that he was just dreaming, there was a heavy feeling. Everything came crashing down. His body felt heavy and he had a hard time trying to get out of bed. Slowly, he got out of bed. He walked to a picture on top of the dresser and picked it up gently. He stared at it for a long time. Sora was smiling at him, but it was merely an image of him frozen in time. It was not the Sora he wanted. Riku put the photo back and walked out of the bedroom. He made his way to the kitchen through the empty, silent apartment condo. As he stepped into the kitchen, he reached for the cupboards. Opening it he grabbed a random mug and took it off the shelf. Riku looked down at it and froze as he stared at the mug with a picture of a star shaped fruit. His body shook and he dropped the cup. It fell to the tiled floor and broke into pieces, but Riku didn't bother to pick it up. He took a few steps backward until his back was against the refrigerator. He slid down and sat on the cold tile floor as he brought his hands up and covered his eyes. Tears began to flow as he silently cried. His body continued to shake from his noiseless sobs.

"Sora...Sora..." he whispered repeatedly.

He wasn't sure how long he had cried for, but when he finally calmed himself, his eyes were hurting. Standing up, he walked over to the window. He opened the glass door and walked out onto the balcony. Leaning against the thick rail, he looked down at the dark street below. His apartment was on the sixth floor, the highest part of the building. Riku took a breath as he clambered on top of the rail. He stood on it and stared out at the city.

"Everything is so cold without you here," he said softly, "You're somewhere too far for me to reach where I am now...but...wait for me Sora. I'm coming for you. We'll be together again..."

Smiling, Riku let his body fall forward and soon, nothing was holding him anymore. There was just a feeling of freedom and then...peace.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so it wasn't the story that I said it was going to be. I was in the mood for something sad.


End file.
